It Can't Be True
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Youkais are attacking Sanzo-ikkou. The last one standing is Goku.Will he be alright to fight the youkais?
1. Sanzo Sanzo!

Sanzo! Sanzo!  
  
Gojyo: Looks like no demons are gonna attack us today. Goku: It's about time! I'm hungry! Hakkai: Well, we will be reaching a town soon. it's only an hour away. Goku: Hurray!!! Sanzo: Are you sure we're aren't being tracked down, Hakkai? Hakkai: I don't sense anything. We should be safe for the time being. Sanzo: alright. I'll trust you.  
  
They finally reached the town  
  
Hakkai: Looks like there's a festival going on. Goku: I'm in heaven! Pork buns everywhere! Sanzo: *Hits Goku with his fan* Come on!  
  
At an inn. Receptionist: I'm sorry but we have only one room. I can get two futons for two of you.*smiles*  
  
In the room Gojyo: Let's settle this with a game*shuffles the cards* Pick your cards, gentlemen. Goku: Hey! I got a king! I win! Gojyo: A king isn't the strongest card, dummy! Ha! I got an ace of clubs! Sanzo: Ace of spades. Hakkai: Joker! I win! Looks like Sanzo and I will be sleeping on the beds! Goodnight! NEXT DAY. Sanzo: Hakkai, go out and buy some food for this little monkey. Let him follow you. Hakkai: Hai, hai. C'mon, Goku! Gojyo: Wait, I'm coming too! I need some more cigarettes. Sanzo: I'm not going. Here. *throws the card to Hakkai* THAT AFTERNOON.  
  
BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! The door opens. Goku: Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo: *All covered in blood* I wasn't careful enough! Goku: Sanzo! Sanzo! Don't leave me! SANZOOOOOOO!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 


	2. One by one

One by one..  
  
Sanzo was lying on the bed, being nursed by Hakkai. Goku was sitting beside the bed. Hakkai: It's okay, Goku. He's not that hurt. I can't believe Sanzo was shot four times and had scratches all over his body. It could either be a human with a gun and very long fingernails or a demon with a gun. Gojyo: But a demon with a gun. Hakkai: It could have been his own gun. However else would his gun be so far from him? Goku: If I find that demon, I'll kill him slowly and painfully! Gojyo: I'm hungry. Goku! Wanna follow? Goku: Hm? Yeah! I'm soooo hungry. Hakkai: I think I'll just stay and watch over Sanzo. Hakkai sat beside Sanzo and continued healing his companion. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Demons came in. Hakkai: What the.! Demon1: Well, well, well. Isn't it Cho Hakkai alone! Demon2: Boss, do you want us to kill him quickly or painfully? Demon1: Painfully like what we did to 'The Great Sanzo'. Hakkai: So you're the one who did this to Sanzo! Demon3: Yes Cho Hakkai. We did this. And you know what we did? Demon1: We took his gun from him and shot him four times. And after that, All 1000 of us scratched him mercilessly! It was a great feeling we all had. After a Sanzo and his followers came to our village, they slaughtered many of our villagers. Just. Like. That. So now we will have fun killing you too! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Soon after that, Hakkai was hurt pretty badly. Hakkai: *breathing hard and fast* I can't lose to you.*faints* Meanwhile, before all that happened. Goku: Yum that was delicious. Wow! Pork buns! Gojyo: *to himself* Sanzo's gonna kill me for using so much money.*outloud* Hey Goku! I'm full. You go eat yourself! Goku: Aw. I hate eating alone. Oh well. Bye bye, pork buns. Gojyo: C'mon! Let's go you stupid monkey! Goku: I'm not a monkey you red cockroach! They argued all the way back. Footsteps were heard outside the room. When Gojyo opens the door to the room, he sees Hakkai on the floor. 


	3. Who's next

Who's Next. Disclaimer: I don't own the Saiyuki characters!!!!  
  
Gojyo: Hakkai! Oi! Hakkai! Hakkai! Wake up! Wake up! Goku: That's two now.who is the killer going to target next? Gojyo or me? Who's gonna be next? Gojyo: Oi, Goku! Stop talking and help me with Hakkai! Goku: O-okay. They put Hakkai onto his bed and try their best to nurse him. Gojyo: I can't believe it! First it was Sanzo now Hakkai! Goku and I should be on our guard. Goku: Gojyo! I'm going to get a doctor!*runs out of the room* Gojyo: Darn! He's gone before I could warn him! Hm! Demon1: We're back!!! Well, it looks like it's Sha Gojyo! Now, you wanna die quickly or painfully? Gojyo: One on one?*takes out his weapon* Demon3: No. Think you can kill all of us with your weapon? Gojyo: Darn! I'm outnumbered! Demon1: Go!!!!!!! Meanwhile. Goku: Excuse me, do you know where I can get a doctor? Villager: Yeah. Turn right at that fork there. Goku: Thanks! Back at the inn, is still fighting 900 of the demons. The rest of the demons looks for Goku. Gojyo: *spits out more blood* Darn! You cheaters! Die! OOF!*faints* Demon1: C'mon! Let's look for Son Goku! 


	4. The last one

The Last One Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Saiyuki characters!!(I wish I do.) I only own Yanzi  
  
Goku was running toward the fork and then took the right path and saw a hut at the end of the path. He ran toward the hut without losing any time at all. Goku: Hello! Is anyone at home? Resident: Yes, I'm home. What do you want? Goku: Can you help me? My friend is hurt pretty badly! Please. Resident: My name is Yanzi. I can help you. Come on. Both of them ran back to the inn only to see that Gojyo is unconscious. Goku: Gojyo! Hey Gojyo! Are you there? Gojyo: Where-where am I? Darn! I can't move! Goku: Doctor! Help me! Yanzi: Hm. It really looks like you need help. Now, I need your cooperation for this. Gojyo: I-is that the doctor, g-Goku? Goku: Yeah. Hey! Gojyo! Stay with me! Gojyo: I'm not really that hurt, Goku.*tries to stand up by himself but ends up falling* Yanzi: Goku's right. Don't try to move. You'll end up hurting yourself more. Soon, the doctor had helped Gojyo, with Goku's help, he started on with Hakkai. Yanzi: You guys are demons right? Goku: Yeah, but we don't like hurting humans. We kill those who try to kill us. Suddenly, Hakkai woke up. Hakkai: Who are you? *starts powering up but could not* Goku: Hakkai? Are you awake? Hakkai: Goku? Where is Gojyo? Goku: Gojyo is resting. Hakkai: You mean they got Gojyo too? Those demons are really serious about killing us. *tries sitting up but the doctor pushed him back down* Goku: Hakkai, this is Doctor Yanzi. Yanzi: You shouldn't really try to sit. You're hurt pretty badly. Hakkai: *Looks at the bed beside his* So Sanzo has not woken up yet. Goku: No. Not yet, but I know he will wake up! Yanzi: Okay. I'm done with you. Now to go to your last friend. The doctor started bandaging up Sanzo. Yanzi: Well, that's the last one. Your last friend wasn't as hard as Hakkai. Goku: That's because Hakkai had healed all of the severe wounds. Um, do I have to pay you anything? Yanzi: No, of course not. Glad to help a friend. *stands up* well, better get going. Goku: Bye and thanks again. Hakkai: Goku, you're the last one. You better be careful. These guys are tough. As night comes, Goku trains hard to fight his opponent. He sat on a rock as he sees the sun rising. Goku: Wow! Looks so majestic! In the inn, Gojyo: *takes off the bandages that he was in* I think I can walk now. Hakkai, what about you? Hakkai: *taking off the bandage on his leg and started healing it.* I think my leg is okay now. Say, have you seen Goku? Gojyo: He's outside training to fight the demons that we fought. Wanna go down and have breakfast with me? Hakkai: That's alright with me. But Sanzo. Gojyo: Leave him alone. They won't attack us if we're down. The two of them left the room and went downstairs. Suddenly Sanzo woke up. Sanzo: Huh? Ow. *holds his hand* what's this? Tch!*sits up and gets off the bed* Sanzo walks down the stairs and saw Gojyo and Hakkai and then he went to them. Sanzo: Hey, have you seen Goku? Hakkai: Sanzo? Uh, he's outside. Sanzo: Thanks *grabs two loafs of bread and walks outside* Gojyo: Now, that's different. Hakkai: What's different? Gojyo: Him saying thanks.*shrugs and continue eating his breakfast Sanzo sees Goku sitting on the grass and walks towards him. Sanzo: Hey, Baka Saru! Here! Goku: *looks behind and sees Sanzo. Smiles* Sanzo!*catches the bread that Sanzo threw to him* Thanks. Um, Sanzo., if I was hurt pretty badly, would you have helped me? Sanzo: Goku. I know that I haven't been so nice to you but I really have true feelings for you. I have made a promise to kami-sama that I will protect you with my life.*smiles* Goku: Sanzo. may I ask you another question? Sanzo: It's okay. You can ask me anything. Goku: Why in the world are you out here half-naked? Sanzo: Finally you realised that. I don't think I need clothes for the upper part of my body as I am totally covered with bandages.* finishes his loaf of bread that he has been eating all through the conversation* Oi, Saru, are you going to eat that? Goku: Oh no you don't! This is mine!*swallows the whole loaf of bread at once* Sanzo: *sweatdrops* I think we should go inside.*whispers to Goku* All the people are now staring at us because you swallowed the whole bread that I gave you. C'mon!*smiles at Goku*  
  
SC: Well, was that a good one? Goku: Yeah! You had Sanzo smile at me! Sanzo: Oi, SC. What do you mean by 'a promise that I made to kami-sama'! I never made any promises! SC: Well, that is something that I made up. Good one, eh? Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku: Yeah! Sanzo: I'm going to kill you!*cocks his gun* SC: Oh no, you don't!*Takes out her machine gun* Well guys, what do you think of it? Nice right?*looks around and saw no one* Oh well! 


End file.
